legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pride
Pride is one of the main antagonists in the Fullmetal Alchemist manga series and its second anime adaptation series, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. He is the first homunculus created by Father (the primary antagonist of the series). He lives with the homunculus Wrath, the ruler of the country of Amestris known by the population as King Bradley, posing as his adopted son Selim Bradley to create a facade of benevolence. He was voiced by Brittney Karbowski. Personality Pride is far and away the most powerful of the Seven Homunculi and Father’s second-in-command. He pretends to be a sweet, nice and cheerful child, but he is actually a ruthless, intelligent and resourceful killer. Fighting seems to be natural for him, as he often casually talks with his enemies and smiles at them before attacking. He likes to feign respect, calling his foes "mister" plus a mocking nickname, and displays a sense of dark humor. Being the incarnation of arrogance, Pride holds himself in high regards and cares only about himself, displaying utter indifference to his many victims and getting rid of his allies as soon as it is convenient. His self-centeredness, cruelty and extreme scorn toward humans mirror that of Father. He is cold, uncaring and composed, bluntly voicing his opinion. He claims to know only pride as a feeling, though he can get angry, and displays strong blood-lust. Pride is blindly devoted to Father, stating that children must always listen to their parents and dismissing parental love or independence as "flawed human logic". Yet, he can display a contemplative, almost child-like side, fitting the child he looks like. Without realising it, he strives for Father’s approval and is touched by genuine attentions. Pride gets along with the other homunculi but he lacks the slightest qualm about sacrificing them, cynically referring to Gluttony as a "part of the system".The only people for whom he seems to truly care are Wrath, with whom he has open-hearted discussions, even outside their pretence of a family, and his human stepmother, whom he came to see as a real mother after she put her life in danger for him. Appearance Pride appears as an innocent young boy with short dark hair and dark eyes, to disguise his true, evil nature. Contrary to the homunculi created after him, Pride lacks the red lines covering their bodies and the Ouroboros mark, and he wears casual clothing instead of the other homunculi's black garments. (This most likely due to the fact that Pride is the first born homunculus) It is revealed that his child-like body is in fact a mere shell which contains his real shadowy body, which Father created at the image of his own primal form. His shadow resembles a huge, black, shapeless figure with elongated tentacles, tendrils with clawed "hands," grinning mouths and piercing red eyes. The Miracle Elite Storyline Nightosphere's Most Wanted He returns from being Imprisoned and joins Nightosphere Empire. He will be assigned to capture and kill Thunder Syndicate. Romeo Conbolt is resting under the tree. Then Someone tossed some nasty veggies on him. Pride demade to challenge him to death battle by "punishment". So they fought each other until Romeo gets wounded. Now Pride is ready to finish him off. But, he got beaten instead. Vexx and Kohaku have took in prinson at Nightosphere Jail. Hunson cohorts reported Hunson that Selim Bradley works alone unnoticed. He ordered them to let him go and sends them to get the others. Hunson reveals that he had been planning to put Roemo Conbolt and Thunder Syndicate in the death row. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Partial Human Category:Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Immortals Category:Characters from the Fullmetal Alchemist Universe Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Brittney M. Karbowski Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Sibling Category:Former members of Darth Sion's Forces Category:Former Members of Duskmon's Alliance Category:Main Villains in The Miracle Elite's Storyline Category:Romeo's Archenemies Category:Triggers Hell Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Cannibals Category:Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Villains in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Homunculi Category:Hell Councils Category:Blackness Adepts